Take me down
by Haylie Myers
Summary: Idea before finale but written after - Abby finally makes it down to the ground but looses something along the way. Told from Clarkes POV after her mum arrives at the camp. Kabby Bellarke (was a one shot, but I got inspiration so there's a few more chapters coming) Cover made by me
1. Chapter 1

The 100 fanfic - Take me down

Kabby - Clarkes POV - a bit of Bellarke

This was thought of before the finale. I only just wrote it out. It's based off a dream I had sometime after ep 9 about Kane sacrificing himself for Abby. When the finale came out I was so afraid of him actually sacrificing himself, when he got up to do just this I was no you can't do that it was meant to be a dream. It can't actually happen. I was happy that Jaha sacrificed himself so Kane didn't have to. I was also sad that anyone had to sacrifice themselves at all.

Anyway enjoy this. It's Kabby but from Clarkes POV so there's some Bellarke as well. :)

Title comes from Baptised by Daughtry

Also thanks to mispatch, been chatting to them over the last few days they were one who actually said I should write this up. I wasn't sure but they motivated me too. My mind wouldn't let it go :)

Also thanks to daskafinn a friend who's followed me over a few fandoms. If you haven't seen the 100 yet watch it when you get time. Don't read this till after if you don't want any spoilers :)

and impossible-clarkegriffin my newest follower, stories are awesome and my newest tumblr friend :)

Ok I'm finished. Sorry didn't think it would be that long. I do tend to ramble. Enjoy the story. Don't forget to check out my Kabby videos.

My mums on the ground finally, she's alive Diana threw her off the exodus ship before she left so when the ship was destroyed she wasn't on it. I still can't believe it. Chancellor Jaha told me that it was Councilman Kane that found her, he also told me it Councilman Kane who risked his life so my mum could make to the ground to me. He said that there was an issue with the ship they took to the ground, they couldn't get the doors to close properly. So councilman Kane got off the ship and manually closed the doors from the otherside. They don't know if he was able to get back to safety or not. There's no way of knowing if he will ever be able to come to ground. Hopefully the people behind on the Ark will find a way to come down to ground.

According to Chancellor Jaha after Councilman Kane left and was on the otherside my mum broke down and started screaming for him to get back on the ship. He told me he had to sedate my mum. When they arrived we sent out a search party to find the ship and bring there members to our camp. When they arrived I didn't expect to see my mum, I certainly didn't expect to see Chancellor Jaha carrying her unconscious body into camp. I freaked out but Bellamy held onto me while counsellor Jaha told me she was just sedated she kinda freaked out when Councilman Kane sacrificed himself to save her and everyone on the ship. Apparently they had gotten closer after he found and when she left. I had him bring her into drop and put her on the table we use for injured people, so I could keep an eye on her until she woke up. Bellamy stayed with me. We've gotten closer recently. I'm not sure what's changing but we are. I trust him more than anyone. I wouldn't be able to get though this without him.

She's finally woken up but she barely even reorganised me. She was hysterical she kept on calling out for Marcus, I told her he was still on the Ark, he had saved her. She broke down. I had her moved to my tent. She hasn't moved. I didn't realise they were so close. I didn't see her break down like this when she lost dad but I think that might have had something to do with it being her fault. Knowing what she did. Throwing her attention elsewhere. I also wasn't around her long as I locked up not long after dad was executed. Chancellor Jaha said mum was close Councilman Kane when she was younger but she chose dad over him. He said maybe part of her never got over him. Part of her might have hoped he would always be there for her after dad died.

I hope he's ok and made back onto the Ark and that they find a way down here. I'm just glad I have Bellamy, he might just be a friend but I think I might see if there's anything more there. Mums lost the two men she loved the most in her life and she's completely broken down. She's lost I don't want to feel that. Life on the ground is hard here and we've lost so many people i don't think I could survive if I lost Bellamy. He's become such a huge part of my life down here. I know when I first arrived down I never thought I find a day I couldn't live live without him. Early on certainly thought it might have Finn but after everything that happened with him I could never go back to that and I could never trust him with myself because if he was able to cheat on Raven that easily who's to say one he won't meet someone else and do the same to me. I consider him a friend. But nothing more. I'm glad I was able to get to know Bellamy more. I could see a future with him. I trust him with everything.


	2. Chapter 2

_Takes places after the the first part. A idea that came to me and wouldn't leave alone. _

_Thanks to everyone who's already read the first part. Thanks for all the likes, kudos, favs and follows _

_Summary: Clark wants to know more about her mum and Kane's past and as her mum won't talk she goes to the one person on the ground who might know, Chancellor Jaha_

Jaha told me another story about my mum from when she was younger.

I asked him about when my mum was close to both my dad and Councilman Kane. I asked if was there was a chance that I could have been her and Councilman Kane's daughter, was there chance that my mum could have chosen him. I was interested in my parents and Councilman Kane's past my mum doesn't talk about it much.

He said that when he was younger he always thought my mum would have married Councilman Kane. They really close when they were younger they also grew up together. I think most people thought they would end up together. You would have to ask your mother if anything actually happened between them. But as I know they never got together. Even after they met your father, they were still very close. It wasn't for a few years not until they were older around your age now but nobody except your mother and Councilman Kane and maybe your father know what really happened all I know is that your mother and councilman Kane stopped talking and mother got closer to your father. They lost that connection that they had there was always some tension between them a reminder of their past, I think your father was always jealous of it. It wasn't until recently after his mother died and he nearly lost your mother that they were starting to regain whatever it was. Then he sacrificed himself so she could come down here to you.

I thanked him for the story and went to find Bellamy, I just needed to be in his arms to remind me all was fine down here I was safe, he was safe. I wish I could talk to my mum, I would like to hear her side. I would like to understand what she's going though. I will try to get though to her later. But right I need to find Bellamy.

_Another part coming after this one. The longest yet :) so keep an eye out and you never know there may still be more if I get the inspiration and motivation._

_Thanks for reading._

_Hope you enjoyed it_

_Please review, if you get the chance._

_Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when i write more._

_Haylie Myers_


	3. Chapter 3

_After I wrote the second part, I wanted to tell Abby's story. So I came up with this. It turned out a lot longer than I expected. I've actually been thinking of adding a few more parts after this. So keep an eye out. _

_Thanks to everyone who's read the first two parts. Thanks for all the likes on Tumblr and all kudos on ao3 and the fav and subscribes on here. _

_Summary: After hearing about her mums past from Chancellor Jaha, Clarke wants to hear her mums side. So Clarkes asks her mum what happened in the past_

I talked to my mum she told told me what happened. I'm happy that I actually got something from her other then previous state. I think it helped talking about the past. I hope she will be ok. It's gonna be a long process. I've taken sharing Octavias tent some nights I stay with mum some nights but I can't stay there all the time. It gets to much. I don't like seeing her like this.

She told that when she was little she met Councilman Kane she called Marcus and told me to at least just call him Kane drop off the title. She said that her and Kane grew up together, that he was her first love. Her kiss her first everything he meant the world to her. They never told anyone, they kept it to themselves the only person who found out was actually Clarkes dad.

She told how they were together for a few years they always surprised no one knew I told her Jaha told me he always thought they would and was shocked when they didn't and ended up choosing my dad. She explained to me it was easy to hide it as everybody knew they were close and assumed they would get together one day but always expected them to be open about it and never expected them to hide it. Everybody brushed off there interactions as normal because of how close they already were. She told me how back then she always assumed she would marry him one day.

She told me how she fell pregnant with his child. But she lost the child before even started showing. They say that loosing a child change relationships and people. This was just that effect. Kane started drifting apart from her and changing into somebody else one final straw pulled her away she'd had enough of who he'd become and she left him. Her and Kane continued to drift apart until he was who he was when I knew him.

She said afterwards my father was there for her a lot he never knew about the pregnancy but unlike anybody else he knew about the relationship between my mum and Kane. Eventually mum got together with my dad. But there always a part of her that would love Kane. My dad was always jealous of that.

She told while she was on the Ark after I left how when the chancellor was shot and she did what it took to save him and used more than the allocated resources refusing to let him die. That Kane had her arrested and nearly floated. Only the chancellor saved her seconds before they were about to press the button. She never thought he would actually do it. It hurt her so much. The path that he had taken.

It wasn't until after the 320 people were killed when Raven had contacted them to say you guys were alive that he lost it and realised what he was doing and started to changed but it was the death of his mother that changed everything and when I finally saw that young boy in him again that I had once loved.

She told me how he saved her after Diana threw her off the ship because she tried to stop her. She said how in those few days between then and when she left they gotten close again finally able to move past all the pain of the past. But he left her behind again, he sacrificed himself so she could make it to the ground to see me again. She broke down again in my arms. I held her while she cried saying that she lost dad because she had to turn him in so that everyone wouldn't panic, she never expected him to actually get floated she thought Chancellor Jaha or Kane would stop him but they couldn't and because of her stupid mistake they lost him and now she had lost Kane because the stupid idiot had to save her. She eventually fell asleep in my arms. She told me I was never allowed to leave her.

I went and found Bellamy and broke down in his arms. He held me as I told him the story my mum had told me. Afterwards he carried my to his tent and I fell asleep in his arms.

_Thanks for reading_

_Please review if you get the chance_

_Please subscribe to notified when I write more. _

_Haylie Myers_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here it is, next part. Had a busy week but glad to finally get this up. Love all the attention this story gets here, on AO3 and Tumblr_

_Thank you to everyone who's been reading this. Thanks to Bluestriker666 for your review and subscribing. Thanks to impossible-clarkegriffin and for fav and subscribing to this. Lastly thanks to joise, lexusrm1, luvlyash and xxkimberlysalvatorexx for subscribing to this story. _

_A few things I would like to explain about this. This kind of diverges from episode nine, the damage to Ark wasn't as bad as thought to be. They also had another ship nearly ready to go to the ground. After Diana seals the first one there is minor damage to the Ark they need to start getting people to the ground on the this other ship would Jaha, Kane and Abby and well as many others as possible. As shown in the first part there was issue and Kane had to get off to make sure the ship could get to the ground. This part explains what happens next. Also as it takes place after episode nine, the other episodes after it do not happen the same way in this story. So they will still need to address the issues of the grounders, but hopefully with the Ark on the ground they can find a way to solve these issues without a war._

_Made a cover for this during the week, would love hear people thoughts on it :)_

_Anyway, enjoy this part  
Haylie Myers_

Our radio started working again today. There was a connection to the Ark. Never thought this would happen. It's only voice the video is gone. I answered the radio and did not expect Kane to be on the other side of it he had survived and had made back to the Ark and was able to fix the communications and get enough power to start communicating with us on the ground again.

I thanked him for saving my mother after Diana threw off the Exodus ship. He asked me what had happened to Exodus ship. I told him that Diana's Exodus ship came down to fast and the parachutes weren't released and it exploded on impact. He asked what happened to the ship my mother was on. I told him it landed safely and when it landed we sent out people to find them and bring them to our camp. He asked me how my mother was. I told him how my mother broke down when he sacrificed himself to save her and how Chancellor Jaha had to sedate her and she was still under sedation when they arrived at our camp. I explained how I had her brought into the drop ship which was the closet we had to a infirmary. When she finally came to was hysterical and kept on asking for you and she barely recognised me. I then went on to tell her you were still on the Ark. She broke down again and I had her moved to my tent and she hasn't moved since. I make sure she eats, there isn't much I can do. I told him how she told me their story. The major parts. The parts that only they knew and parts that my dad knew. I told him I was sorry for what happened in the past but he can't keep sacrificing himself for her for what happened in the past and recently. I don't know what he did but it was a long time ago. My mum couldn't loose him again and he has to promise me. I know how much they mean to each other and I approve as long he stops trying to sacrifice himself for her anymore.

He promised me he would. I told him I was going to get my mum as they needed to talk. It was the only way to get my mum moving again. I told him I would be back with Bellamy and Jaha once he and my mum were done as we needed to talk about what was going to happen next. We needed to get him and the rest of the Ark to the ground. I went to the door to get Bellamy to go and my mother. What I had said actually sparked a thought in me. I had actually meant the Ark people but if it came to it what would happen if we actually brought the Ark itself down.

Bellamy brought my mother to the tent I explained that we had got a connection to the Ark and there was someone wanting to talk to her on the other end. I saw a reaction in her for the first time in a long time, more then what I saw when she was telling me her story. When she went over and started talking to the radio and found out it was Kane and he was alive their was joy on her face for the first time in forever. I decided to leave them to their privacy my mum yelled a thank you to me. The last thing I heard before leaving was mum telling Kane that he was never allowed to leave her again she still loved him with everything in her even after him. He told her he still loved her as well he never stopped. He said he want be leaving anytime soon otherwise he would have to deal with me. I laughed as I walked away to find Bellamy.

When I found Bellamy I explained everything that happened as he held me. We then went to find Chancellor Jaha and told him that it was Kane on the other end of radio and that he was okay. I told him that my mother was currently talking to him at the moment so I gave them some privacy but once they were done the three of us needed to talk to him. We need to find a way to get them to the ground and what going to happen down here now. The 100 follow Bellamy and I, we also know the ground a lot better then them for being down here longer so we will need to work together. We also need to have another talk with the grounders try to find a way to live together now with everyone down here we need to together and preferably not kill each other. I think we could also include Raven in one of these talks and Sinclair or the Ark.

_Thanks for reading_

_Please review if you get the chance_

_Please subscribe to notified when I write more._

_Haylie Myers_


End file.
